


Prebition

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Am in love with this and I would love to do more of this lmao, Daddy Kink, Just pure smut here, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: prebition (n.) - act of offering, showing or setting before-----------The smack against his thigh caused a cry to erupt from Henry, feeling the skin heat up seconds after along with the hand that is to caress it as though to soothe it. “…Will…” There is a displeased hum but since he anticipated another slap, Henry hissed as he felt the hand now squeezing at the tender area. “Henry, what did I say about the rules?” he cooed out with a kiss along his neck then trailing the kisses down to his collarbone.That elicited a soft sigh from the man below him, his Adam’s Apple bobbing once before he’s to answer, “I know… I just… God.”-----------Old friends to lovers. Despite the years that's to go by, feelings remain intact.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Prebition

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr commission from someone that wished to have a smut fic between these two! It honestly reminded me that I haven't done any Willry content all that much ( I mean, the last time had been vague and up to the reader ), so this is perfect for me to practice on!
> 
> Many thanks once more to [wanderoyy](https://wanderoyy.tumblr.com%22) for this idea!

The **smack** against his thigh caused a cry to erupt from Henry, feeling the skin heat up seconds after along with the hand that is to caress it as though to soothe it. “…Will…” There is a displeased hum but since he anticipated another slap, Henry hissed as he felt the hand now squeezing at the tender area. “Henry, what did I say about the rules?” he cooed out with a kiss along his neck then trailing the kisses down to his collarbone. That elicited a soft sigh from the man below him, his Adam’s Apple bobbing once before he’s to answer, “I know… I just… _God_.”

The blond chuckled lowly, feeling Henry’s hands roving along his back then at his arms when William’s to lower himself down until he reached the other’s bare waist. “As much as I would liken myself to Him, you know what I want~.” Henry scoffs, though it sounds more like a brief chuckle at his lover’s words. He knew what the other wanted, even if it’s just as embarrassing as it sounded. It had been nothing but a slip up from their previous night together! A heated moment that Henry wouldn’t have remembered if it weren’t for William’s teasing of it thereafter.

“Fuck, Will… I don’t think I can…”

Then, he felt a wet warmth along his cock, causing him to gasp and lower his gaze to find William’s mouth engulfing his member. Lewd slurps filled the room as the blond bobbed his head along his cock, lips wrapped perfectly around the shape as he’s to take it all to the hilt then back up to the tip where his tongue is to delve into the tip. The other man trembled with need, the sight alone enough to nearly tip him over the edge as one hand took hold of the sheets under him, and the other tangled in long locks.

“William…!” Henry breathed out, brown eyes slipping shut and lips parted into a near perfect **O**. He hadn’t seen the glint in those blue eyes of his lover’s when he gave Henry a quick glance. His pace quickened slightly as he can feel the man tensing, the muscles within his thighs tightening like strings of a guitar, and his features flushed and turning to the side.

Just as he’s about to release in William’s mouth, the blond suddenly moved away, a slick pop heard as he licked his grinning lips. Henry turned his eyes towards the other, disbelief and what appeared to be impatience is seen in his eyes. 

Before he’s to protest, he’s to be given three fingers, padding at his lips before they are to shove right into his mouth.

“Mmph!?”

Henry’s eyes widened at the action, his taste buds dancing with the salty sweat along his fingers as he began to suck them. William maintained his **charming** grin, Henry noted with what he hoped is a scowl at his face. His tongue wrapped and twisted along them, moaning lowly in his throat when William shifted his position so he’s to sit comfortably between Henry’s spread legs. Despite the other’s need to be quite masculine, William could see just how _**adorable**_ he is with reddened cheeks and eyes hooded with the desire for the other. He stuck his fingers deep until they are to touch the back of his throat, relishing Henry having to choke around them.

After being certain that they are decently coated, William pulled them out, a line of saliva connecting from Henry’s lips before he’s to bring them down to the man’s puckering entrance. The man’s breath hitched when he felt all three fingers rimming him, watching as William now hovered over him. Blond hair is parted to the side along with those cornflower blue eyes shining down at the younger man.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten, love.”

Henry makes an inquiring noise at that before he felt something shoved into him. “Urgk!!” Those fingers are quick to scissor him deeply, all three spreading his walls apart and rotating in such a sinful way that Henry lets out a soft flurry of curses. There is a tinge of pain from the sudden, rough intrusion, to which he’s to protest with a whimper.

Only to inhale sharply when he felt his sweet spot being struck. However, the pads of William’s fingers are deliberately circling the area around it. A merciless tease that had Henry’s gaze up towards him. He could see just how utterly predatory his returning gaze is, closing his eyes as William lowered to give him a deep kiss.

He hissed when teeth gently nipped at his lower lip, the blond pulling away as he continued his tease. “You think I have?” he asked in response to his earlier statement, clearly wanting an answer from the other. Henry cried out when there is another rough shove of those fingers, the burn now making him squirm as he whispered out, “N-No, daddy…”

If there is any image to define the cat catching the canary between its teeth, it’s to be William’s victorious grin as he kept that steady pace. Henry widened his legs upon instinct until his thighs began to ache. His cock laid upon his stomach, reddened to the tip and leaking pre-cum over his stomach. Eventually, the man’s hips started to roll in rhythm of those fingers, unable to contain himself. “W… Daddy! I…I need more…! Fuck!” William observed his lover with a lick of his lips, striking that sweet spot every so often until he pulled them out, wiping them off the covers before straightening himself up.

Henry panted softly as he collected himself as best he could, the heating knot in his stomach beginning to meld the pain into the pleasure. “Look at you,” William purred as he caressed his hands down the man’s thighs, feeling the muscles twitch under his touches. “For a man that’s to be faithful of his belief, you sure are _eager_ to indulge in sinful acts. Doesn’t it feel more liberating than having to shut yourself away?” 

Henry hid his face from the shame of it all…even when it’s only adding to the arousal that’s now making his cock throb with need. The buried pleasure of having to be put into the spotlight like this – yes, it is only the two of them in the bedroom, but still, Henry couldn’t help the **paranoia** creeping on him.

In his distraction, he hadn’t noticed that William had taken hold of the container of lube at the dresser when he had leaned over him. Didn’t even notice how the older man placed on a nice coating along his length, discarding the bottle as he went to position himself.

“William… Ah!!” Henry arched his back when the blond suddenly shoved his entire member in in one fluid motion. Pain instantly flared up his back, Henry letting out uneven breaths before William is to hover over him once more to kiss him…dare he say, **sweetly** after that move. “And how easy it is for you to whore yourself out like this,” William tittered, much to Henry’s chagrin as his hands flew up to take hold of the other’s biceps. Nibbling at his lip, he’s grateful that his lover decided to let him adjust before having to slowly pull away..only to roughly push back in.

Despite how much he lubed himself up, there is still that burning stretch though the pleasure started to mix as well. The bed creaked under them with Henry’s moans following after it, nails digging into William’s arms and reveling in the resulting groan from him. Legs wrapped around the blond when skin slapped hard against skin, no doubt leaving bruises at the area come morning. 

“Haaa! Daddy! **Harder**..!” Henry gasped, eyes shut when lips are felt pressing below his ear.

“Such a dirty little whore,” he chuckled, delighted at the shudder from it. “So you like having to take it deep in you? You like me having to put you in your place? Had I known you were this easy, I would have fucked you years ago!” Henry cried out when William punctuated his last few words with harsh thrusts into his prostate, arms now wrapped around the other’s neck as if to anchor onto him. As though he’s to shatter into a million pieces if he isn’t careful.

“Ahh…! F-Fuck me… Daddy, you’re…you’re so rough!” Henry whined out, reaching up to kiss him in spite of the pain that’s resulting from this merciless pace. “Only because… Mmm, because you’ve been forgetting your place,” William answered back, nearly breathless as he can feel his limit approaching. An indication of that is him having to wrap his arms around Henry to hoist him up so he can bounce on his thick cock, which he’s to do _without shame or hesitation_ since his orgasm is rapidly arriving.

“Will… Daddy! Daddy, I can’t… I can’t fucking hold…hold it!” Henry cried out, resting his arms upon William’s shoulders to give him more leverage and able to roughly slam down. That seemed to be the last straw as he can feel his lover reached between them to take hold of his neglected cock, stroking it fast and with a twist at the end of his strokes. “Cum for me, then,” William practically _**growled**_ in his ear, about to pull at the length if it weren’t for Henry’s loud moan to announce his limit, strings of cum staining them both.

William pushed Henry down on the mattress, nearly hitting his head on the headboard as he drove the last few thrusts into him before following Henry with cum filling him deep. Both men trembled in each other’s hold, breaths colliding as they indulged in the kiss within their highs. William pecked him once more before pulling out with a hum, rolling off the other with them letting out quickened breaths.

“You don’t…mean all that?” Henry asked with a turn of his head towards William, who flashed him a grin and leaned over to nuzzle their noses together. “Of course not. Daddy will always make sure that his good boy is well protected and cared for~.”

A huff from the other man before he’s to bring himself closer to the blond, hiding his reddening face while William wrapped his arms around him, the pair having to enjoy the rest of the night in a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on my [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com%22) if y'all wanna comment or chat! Be sure to leave kudos and comments as well, cause y'all know I live on that shit lmao


End file.
